Kyo Kusanagi (New Earth-Thirty Five)
History Heir of the Kusanagi Clan Kyo Kusanagi was born into the Kusanagi Clan, a clan founded by skilled martial artists that was said to have fought and defeated a demon, 1,800 years before. From a young age Kyo was trained by his father, Saisyu, to become the new head of the clan. From the age of 4 to 16, he was put through rigorous and dangerous training that turned him into one of the most skilled martial artists in the world, having surpassed his father at 15. Someone under this training would normally be very disciplined and composed at the end of it, but this was not so for Kyo, who acted very overconfident and lazy in both fighting and life, only getting serious when he wanted too. To add to this personality was is brash and impulsive behavior, which caused him to get into fights with people over very small matters. Despite this he was very popular at his school, but only connected with his childhood friend, Yuki Kushinada, who he had known for years and loved. Shortly after his 17th birthday his father would hold a ceremony to allow Kyo to take his position as head of the clan. Kyo being very uncertain if he wanted to be head of the clan, decided to run away from his responsibilities and leave. While the ceremony was occurring he would take his motorcycle and set out to travel Japan and try to find himself, which he explained in a note he left to his family. After leaving his home, Kyo would travel the country for the next two years. Competing in underground fighting tournaments as well as legal fighting tournaments to gain money to support himself. 1st King of Fighters Tournament Preliminaries Two years after leaving home, Kyo still on his own would end up entering in the King of Fighters Preliminary tournament, where the top three fighters would go to the King of Fighters tournament to represent Japan. The reason Kyo enter was in a small part due toof him wanting to win the prize money, but with the large reason to fight some tough opponents to show his skill. Shortly before entering, Kyo notices his father is present at the tournament site. Instead of fleeing to avoid his father, Kyo decides to disguise himself and go by the alias, "The Delinquent", and enter the tournament anyways. Kyo would fight a number of opponents throughout the tournament only using simple martial artist and none of the Kuanagi techniques to avoid alerting his father to his presence. Kyo would make it to the semifinals of the tournament and would end up facing his father. His father still unaware that he was Kyo would then insult him on the use of basic techniques and how he was not even in his league. Kyo somewhat angered by his father insult decided to humiliate him by predicting his father's first move and using one of the Kusanagi clan's countering techniques to defeat him. Saisyu still unaware proceeds to attack Kyo with the very move he predicted and is instantly knocked out of the ring by a special Kusanagi counter. Upon regaining his composure, Saisyu calls Kyo out and comments he didn't realize it was him and asked why he wore the disguise. Kyo removes his disguise and says it was so he wouldn't have to come home. Saisyu then says that they will talk about it more after the tournament and leaves, but not before calling him a lazy and selfish son. Category:New Earth-Thirty Five Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Regular Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Spirit Channeling Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Weapon Experts Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Heroes Category:Males